The Umbridge Problem
by AnyNameWillDo
Summary: Hermione decides that Umbridge is a problem that needs to be taken care of. After the foul pink toad crosses a line Hermione decides there is only one group of students that can help her relieve Hogwarts of the Umbridge Problem. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione felt sick. Sick to her stomach. Everyone knew that foul woman was a toad. But using dark objects like that on children. She was using it on 11 year old firsties. She started brewing dittany potions. She couldn't really do much else. And she hated it. But then came the time when she saw her opportunity, the Toad used the blood quill on a Slytherin. An 11 year old Slytherin.

Now say what you will about the lot in green and silver, but Hermione knew how loyal they were to each other. At least they appeared to be so, she was counting on it.

The second time it happened she managed to get the map off Harry and tracked down the Slytherin firstie. He was in one of the old potions rooms with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and last but not least, Draco Malfoy. She shook off her feelings of nervousness and put on her mask.

It was time to do something about that foul woman.

She pushed the door to the abandoned potions room open and was met with drawn wands.

"Relax. I brought dittany and a small pain relieving potion. A couple actually. I may not like you lot but I really hate her more." Zabini and Nott were the first to lower their wands. Malfoy was next but she felt his eyes train on her and he was holding his wand in a manner that made her think there might be something to fear there.

"Can I take a look? I've been helping all of the other first years that I come across." She knew it was risky considering who she was dealing with. They were members of the toads silly little "Inquisitorial Squad".

"What could you do to help Granger?" Parkinson snarled out at her.

"Do you really think I haven't learnt a thing or two with Harry and Ron as my best friends?" She arched an eyebrow at the perfectly put together witch. She noticed Nott smirked slightly at that.

"Okay." The soft voice came from the little firstie. She walked over and was acutely aware of how close she was to Malfoy.

She let out a gasp when she saw it. Only Harry had suffered worse. The red writing was deep and angry.

"That foul, evil little toad of a monster. This is the worst I've seen. Other than Harry." She looked sharply at Malfoy who seemed to be regarding her curiously. "Why was it so bad?"

"I'm a half-blood. She found out." The poor child was still teary in his eyes. She knew her face must have looked fierce because he seemed worried. She tried to soften her face as she dabbed some dittany on his scars, and then applied the pain potion over the top.

"Don't you worry about her. Let us deal with her. You just make sure you help your friends ok? We'll make sure you can get the right potions." Parkinson's' voice surprised her at the sheer determination in her voice.

"Alright you go along to the common room. Take this in case someone asks why you're out." Zabini handed the child one of the inquisitorial squad pins to carry. Hermione realised how close they were to the Slytherin common room. He should be fine.

After he left the room she began twirling her wand like she did when she was thinking.

"Malfoy, can your father do anything?" She looked up to see his face in an expression of barely contained anger.

"No. I wrote him when it first happened. I wrote my mother when we realised it was happening to the little ones." She understood what he didn't say.

"Of course, they can't do anything until it's one of their own." She said it with a slightly bitter tone. "Well until something is done I'll be brewing. The prefects all have some. But I can't keep up supply levels without stealing from Snape."

"We'll get them. You brew it and share it out." Nott spoke this time.

"Granger." She turned to face Malfoy. "There are some difficulties, there is little they can do to help." She let out a little growl of frustration.

"I figured as much. But really it's not surprising. Adults seem to not be able to deal with anything on their own. We'll do the swap in potions. Snape won't say anything. I think he hates her more than he hates Harry."

"Granger, thank you. I still don't like you. But thank you, not many will help us." Parkinson sounded slightly pained as she bit this out.

"Of course, they're just children. I'm assuming one of you will be able to sort out the small details and let me know anything further. Now I have to go bottle up some more." She took the potion vials out of her robe pockets and left them on the table. Then she strode out of the room, her wand held securely. She wasn't stupid enough to not consider they might still hex her even if she was helping them. They were still at war, even if it was one that not all was aware of.

For now she would brew her potions, and distribute them to the other prefects. She was smart and invested enough to know the Umbridge problem would be taken care of. She didn't even mind that the people who would help her bring the foul toad down were likely to do it in a horrific way, she was out for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione bided her time brewing her potions and stocking up. The foul woman seemed to get more vicious as time passed. She had yet to encounter the Slytherin's again it had been two weeks since she made her first move. She felt eyes on her coming from the direction of the older Slytherins, it made her uneasy. But she had a split double of potions with the said Slytherins up next. As she got up from the table in the great hall she noticed Theo Nott get up the same time. She evened her pace out as she passed through the massive door.

Sure enough he had deliberately timed his departure from the Great Hall. He none too gently ran into her with his shoulder and she felt his hand brush her robe pocket.

"Watch it Granger." His voice was gruff and she suspected it had nothing to do with her and all to do with Umbridge.

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed a little in case anyone was watching. Best be safe than sorry. On her way she went, pulling out a book as she walked. And she carefully got out the scrap of paper that Theo had placed in her robe pocket. She was surprised that she instantly knew it wasn't his handwriting. Who's it was she wasn't sure of, all she knew was that Theo hadn't written the note himself.

G -

5 x vials of dittany

3 x vials of pain potion

There was nothing else said so she assumed they wanted it in the first half of their potions class. Luckily she had some in her bag, she most certainly did not have the time to go get them from the Gryffindor tower and make it to potions. Not without getting herself a detention. So she continued to make her way to the dungeons, with her nose in the book.

Harry and Ron weren't there when she got to the potions room. She made her way to her usual spot and flicked a glance over her shoulder to the group of Slytherins at the back of the room. Her eyes were met with the molten silver of Draco Malfoy's stormy eyes. She was about to nod at him slightly when Harry and Ron came in, out of breath. Snape was following them in.

"Next time Mr Potter try be more punctual, you too Weasley." as per usual Snape's robes swirled around his legs as he walked down the centre of the room to his desk.

"Today I will be matching you up in groups of five to brew two potions, two of you will work on one potion in the first half of the lesson and then swap with the other three after the break." Snape drawled out and then proceeded to wave his wand and the groups appeared on the board, the pieces of chalk working effortlessly.

Her name was up there with the Slytherin's she met with two weeks ago. She had to fight the urge to send a questioning glance to the group and pretended to huff at Snape's choice, she heard Pansy making a comment as well. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic glances as she packed her things up to join the quadruple up the back of the room.

As soon as everyone was aware of their groups the instructions were up on the board. With the hustle and bustle of everyone sorting out who was doing what and who needed what she took the vials out of her bag and placed them on the table, with her jumper covering them up.

"Snape knows?" While this didn't shock her, she did like confirming her suspicions.

"He wants her gone but can't do anything. This and detentions are all he can do." Draco's voice was soft and quiet. Hermione nodded her head to acknowledge him and lit the cauldrons to the right temperatures.

"Alright you and Draco can work together Granger. I need to make sure this one passes Snape's inspection." Theo said and she had to bite back a smile when she saw the outraged expression on Zabini's face as they went to get the ingredients. Pansy went to the other side of the room for the chopping boards.

"Is she one of his?" Hermione didn't look at him as she asked. But the sudden stillness in the boy who controlled all of his actions with precision was enough to have her glance up at the tall boy.

His face was so controlled and blank that she wondered if she had pushed too far. But his eyes were another story. They were angry. But his face softened as he searched her face, what for she didn't know but he must've found it.

"You know how unofficial rumours spread around here Granger, after all you've got the gangly duo panting after you."

She nearly responded scathingly as their roles required, but Snape paused by their table.

"Mr Malfoy, if you ever feel the need to practice your potioneering skills there is a potions room reserved for my students that the other staff know to not enter without my explicit permission. It is opposite the painting of the poisoned toads on your way to the common room." Then he swept past them and the others returned to the table with everything required.

"Theo, I feel like this class isn't as challenging as it could be." Draco drawled out while keeping his eyes on the feisty Gryffindor.

"Well that's due the blubbering idiots in red mate." Theo kept his tone as it normally would be when insulting Gryffindor but he had picked up on there being something else said.

"Mmm. Snape just told me a good place to challenge ourselves. I say we meet up there tonight before curfew. Say 8.30?" Theo nodded his head and went on with telling Pansy what needed to be done.

Nothing else out of the ordinary happened that lesson. But she did learn that Snape was trying to help them in any way possible. And that Umbridge was unofficially a part of Voldemort's plan. Which would be an added cherry to the treat of bringing the bitch down.


End file.
